Black Butler: Book of a Demon
by MileenaDelele
Summary: Ciel decided to ask Sebastian about his past personal life. At first, Sebastian doesn't want to tell him, but is forced to since it was a direct order from his young master. Now, Sebastian tells who he was in his past life, who he loved, who he followed and how he became a demon. Enjoy. (Main ship is William and Sebastian. Hellsing crossover, and other references)
1. Prologue

"Sebastian, take a seat." My master, Ciel Phantomhive, ordered me to do after I served his afternoon tea. _Odd, I wonder what he wants to talk about…_ I thought. "Is there something we need to discuss my lord?" I asked. "Tell me Sebastian, is there a reason why I know more about my gardener, chef, maid, and old butler, and nothing about my demon butler?" Ciel asked after having a sip of tea.

I didn't understand what he was asking to be frank. "What do you mean, my lord? You know I'm a demon and that we have a contract. Is there something else missing?" My lord narrowed his eyes. "Sebastian, who are you?" I didn't say a word, since I was confused once more. "You know what I mean, Michaelis. Who are you? Where are you from? Tell me your life story." I was shocked by the response. And quite nervous. _…I don't want to tell him…. he…he shouldn't know…_ "Oh young master, you wouldn't like my life story it's quite boring. Trust me I'm sparing you the trouble." _Just relax, you'll be ok._ "Sebastian Michaelis, are you trying to dodge the question? My, my, now I'm really interested in your life." He sips more tea while staring at me. He smirks seeing me sweat a little.

"No, of course not. It's just my life tale is boring. I wouldn't want to see you suffer hearing such a story." _Phew, I think I'm good._ "Sebastian Michaelis, I order you to tell me who you were before our contract, from birth to present time. Now!" _Crap… God save my soul…_ I wasn't ready to tell my young master my life before the contract. Who I knew. Who I loved. Who I used to be. But now since this is a direct order, I must tell him. So, I took a deep breath, and said, "Yes my Lord."

Where to begin? I've been through so much I don't even know where to start. I've never told anyone else about…well… me as a person. Or in this case, demon. "Sebastian, I'm getting impatient." The young master said. I guess I should start when I was young. _I'm going to regret this…_ "Don't say I didn't warn you my lord." Here it goes then.


	2. Chapter 1:That Butler a Princess

Chapter 1: That demon, a… Princess?

I was born a human. Queen Aurora Blair Rose and King Philip Dean of France were my parents. Yes, I'm of royal blood, believe it or not.

My mother was cursed by a woman with horns, who wasn't a demon, nor human. (She never told me the woman's name unfortunately.) A woman who woke her up from her curse of a death like sleep by true love's kiss. (Or that's how my mother told me how that went.) Who my mother never saw for a while. My father was a prince who fell in love with my mother, since, in many people's eyes (including mine), was the most beautiful woman in the world. They married in March of 1443. My mother failed 4 times to have a child, until she dreamt about that horned woman one night, in May of 1449.

"My darling beastie…" the woman said "Fairy godmother…" my mother said in surprised. "Beastie, you will have a child. A beautiful girl with your golden locks but her father's blue eyes…" the horned woman said. With a smile in her eyes, my mother asked, "Really? Oh, my goodness! When will she be born? When can Philip and I hold our first child?" The woman replied, "The child will be born a month before your cousin, Vlad Tepes III, becomes King of Wallachia." My mother gasped in excitement. "I'm to be a mother… finally! Fairy godmother, you don't know how happy I am! Thank you!" The woman smiled, walking away from my mother's mind, never to be seen again.

And so, my mother announced her pregnancy in April of 1450. As the horned woman said, I was born a month before my uncle's coronation. I was born on January 20th, 1451, female, with golden locks, blue eyes, and a beautiful face, as predicted.

I was born Catrina Blair Dean, Princess of France.

"Wait what?! You were born a girl?! How in the hell did that happened?!" asked my lord. "Let me finish, my lord, and you will know how I became a male demon instead of a female one." I answered. _He's already interrupting and it hasn't been 5 minutes into the story. This is going to take a while…_ "Alright. Continue." said the young master. I nodded and did was I was told.

After my uncle's coronation ceremony, I met him. Vlad the Impaler. He was my uncle. The man who killed thousands of men in many battles. The man who terrified many upon saying his name. The man who is known now as Dracula.

"My, My, who's this little angel?" Vlad said. I stared at him with my blue eyes, questioning who he was. I was a month old, so all I could respond was a bunch of baby noises. "This Princess Catrina Blair, our daughter." My father answered. "Looks like that 'woman' in your dream was right, Aurora. She is quite beautiful." My mother smirked at my uncle's response and said, "Thank you for your kind compliment towards Catrina." A woman started to walk up toward the group and said "Did just hear that someone was quite 'beautiful'?"

"A 'hello' or, 'congratulations on becoming king' would've been nice. And yes, Angela, I said that to my darling little niece." The Impaler replied. Queen Angela Landers of Denmark was my aunt. She and Vlad were born in the same year and month. Just different days. She was a 5'10 woman with a blue dress showing little cleavage, puffed up sleeves, a white ruff, and multiple types of white like gems on her chest and some parts of her skirts. She also had pure purple eyes, silver hair with bangs (which was very unroyal like for men and women) and put up as an emerald eye style with a silver crown. Angela wasn't very fond of me.

"You seem to forget that the only beautiful woman in this castle. No, in this land. In fact, the most beautiful in the world!" Angela shouted. "Well, my queen, now you got some competition." My mother joked. My father and Vlad chuckled. "Competition? With that… thing? Ha! Please, all children precious at first, well, except this one." Angela said pointing at me, "Just wait until children grow up at they look uglier than the devil himself." My parents stared at her with an angry look. I was staring at her with curiosity. Wondering why my aunt looked at me in disgust. "If you want to stay for the rest of the event, I recommend you to start acting as the Queen you are instead of an ignorant jealous person. Do you understand?" My uncle demanded. Narrowing her eyes, Queen Angela said in a sassy way, "Yes, my lord."

After the ceremony, Angela never wanted to get along with me. My family stopped hearing from her in 1455. We saw her once more in a form of a corpse. Angela died on December 21, 1462.

On to my personal life now. For the most part, I was "raised" by my mother (and with a lot help of my uncle Vlad). My father died of an illness when I was one. I don't remember him much, but I still loved him because of the stories my mother and my uncle told me about him. How brave and strong he was. How much he protected the ones and he loved and the ones in need. How he's always with me until this day.

When my father died, my mother fell into depression that lasted for about a week. She wanted to be strong for me. Instead, she started to be more focused on her royal duties than on me. But I understood why. She was a queen, she needed to attend to many meetings, sign many documents, and conduct speeches for the homeland. I never asked her to be with me, believing that I would only interrupt her work time. So, I usually spend my time outside the castle with a guard and nanny by me. I mostly played with the children of the town, help the needy, and helped the church.

My uncle also showed me how to sword fight and hand to hand combat when I was 6. I kept on practicing for years until I defeated Vlad (which I eventually did). Once I learned to defend myself properly, I ordered my nanny and guard to stop joining me to the town.

Then, like every person in the world, I, at 16, met someone who would change my life forever. I met a Grim Reaper in training. His name was William T. Spears.


	3. Chapter 2: That Princess and That Reaper

**That Princess and That Reaper**

It was a regular day in the kingdom. I was playing around with the children of the town while my mother was working, as usual. I was wearing a long blue dress with small puffed up shoulder sleeves with the arm sleeves a bit wavy. My uncle was coming over for the third time in 2 months. (He started to worry about me and my mother little too much after my father died. He sees more like a daughter than a niece.)

After a good 2 hours of playing with the children I decided to take a break. "I'll be back in just a bit kids, even princesses get tired." I said after sitting near a well, seeing the deep, dark hole of it. _I wonder why each little bird has a mother that sings sweet things to, a happy little love melody. I wonder if my heart keeps singing, my mother will a love song to me._ "Ha, no. That's not happening." Like I said earlier, my mother and I became distant from each other after my father's death.

My mother was most likely to show her love to me is just looking at me every single few months or on special occasions. The last time she noticed me (during the time) was on my birthday during a ball. She only said "happy birthday" and left minutes later to her office. Still, I understand being a queen is stressful and she needs time for herself. The only one who opposes my mother's actions was Vlad. Every time he comes to visit my uncle and my mother start arguing about me and my well-being. My uncle even considered of taking me to Wallachia to live for the rest of my days as his adoptive daughter since my mother was technically neglecting me. My mother ended up telling that he's over reacting and should take care of his own issues. Vlad did ask me to go live with him, but I respectfully said no since I still love my mother even if she never notices me much. (Thankfully he respected my choice.)

While I was thinking about that I heard someone walking towards my direction. I turned around and see him. William. He seemed lost trying to find someone. He looked 18 (even though he was 180. Close enough), wore a suit that I found odd (It looked like a regular suit and tie used in your day and age, my lord.), had regular human white skin, black glasses, and dark brown hair. He was quite handsome for such an old man. I turned around pretending to see something else. I was blushing too. _By the gods, I've never seen such an attractive man. In fact, I've never seen this man in my life. Is he new here? Should I ask him who he is? Oh, dear, what do I do?!_ Stressed out, and kind of sweating, I didn't hear what he saying to me. I could only feel him poking me.

"Ma'am do you know a woman by the name of Catrina Blair Dean? I need to find her." He asked. _Oh, my he has such a sweet voice._

"Um, yes I know her. I'm her. I'm Catrina." I answered nervously.

He looked at me with a concerned look. "You alright, miss? You look scared about something." No, I was not fine. Especially when I saw those beautiful green eyes. _Those eyes are so beautiful._ His face was a foot in front of me, waiting for my response.

"Well, are you?" after a few seconds I said, "Yes I'm fine I just didn't see you." William just accepted it without hesitation. "Can we talk, alone, please?" he asked. I was very confused, since I just this man.

"I'll explain if you agree to speak to me alone." I agreed. It was probably the worst mistake I ever made. "Alright. Let me just tell the children I was with that I have to leave." He nodded and waited for me to tell the kids that our play time was cut short.

"Ok sir I'm done. Um, I know where we could talk alone. I mean you can choose where we can talk too if you want." I said. "Oh? Alright. Please lead the way miss, I've never been to France so I'm not very familiar with the area." He said. I nodded and told him to follow me. I lead him into the castle.

"Why are we headed to a castle?" He asked. I looked at him with one of my eyebrows raising. "I'm the princess of France, sir. Did you not know?" His eyes widen and his cheek turned red.

"Oh god miss I'm so sorry I didn't know you were a princess! My sincerest apologies! It hasn't been even 5 minutes since we met and I already fucked up on my project! I should've done more research about you before meeting you!" he said. "It's fine, sir, let us just enter and go to the table room so we can talk. He nodded and followed me to the table room.

We sat down and I told one of the servant to bring some tea. "So, um, nice place you got here." He said. I may sound like a nice princess with manners and such, but I do like to be straight forward. "Who are you and why did you want to talk to me sir?" I asked a bit harshly.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm William T. Spears. I'm a student in The Grim Reaper Academy in my realm. I was assigned to you send information to my teacher about you so that he can decide to let me either reap your soul in the year of your death, which is in 1472, or let you live until you become an elderly woman." I felt many emotions that day, some I rarely express, from confusion to anger, to even rage. My eye even twitched. He showed a poker face after seeing my eye twitch. "Um… do you need more clarification?"

"Look, Mr. Spears, my family has been known to encounter some immortal, mystical being in the past, I have encountered some as well when I was an infant, but, I don't think you're a 'Grim Reaper'. I don't think those being are human looking. Last time I heard, Grim Reapers where skeletons with a black cloak on and a huge scythe. Not, young adult males with glasses and a small scythe in side of their belt." I responded. William checked his scythe surprised. "You got a good eye, princess." I answered with a "thank you".

"I know that you don't believe me just yet but, I'll prove it you." William said.

"Oh, really? Alright. Show me, Mr. Reaper." I joked.

"You asked for it, Miss. Do you have a garden of some sort?" He asked. I nodded, then started to lead him to the palace garden. Once we got there, he went straight for the white roses. He grabbed one and walked up to me, about a foot away from my body. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He grabbed his scythe and lightly poked the rose, slowing taking away the rose's life, making it turn rotten and gray. Then, after a few more seconds, the rose turned to dust, and William blew it away.

"That… that was... incredible!" I said in amusement. "I can't believe it; you are a Grim Reaper!... But, wait a second…" My happy tone was beginning to thrift away. I remembered what he said about me dying in a few years. "I'm I really going to…die?" I asked.

"Yes and no. See, my job is just send information about you to my teacher. He'll study your life, actions, and interest until January 1,1472. Then he'll contact me personally and order me to either reap your soul on December 14th, or let you live until you turn into an elderly woman and die of natural causes." William responded. My eyes narrowed and started to tear up. "Oh, crap I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry! I know this is too much to handle, but hey look at the positive of this miss! I highly doubt I must reap your soul in 5 years! You seem like a person worth keeping alive. I'm sure of it. I'll make sure you live longer with my research!" He said, trying to lift my spirits. Back then I believed him.

"If you're right, Mr. Spears, then my life lies in your hands. Please, make sure I will long enough to have my own family and see my kingdom grow with my future children and their children." I said while holding his hands, seeing him blush a little.

"I will, ma'am, I promise" William said, making me smile.

Both of us decided to not tell anyone about the "Reaping" project.

I introduced him to my mother that day. She didn't notice him much either. My uncle did also meet him eventually that day as well. At first, Vlad worried that William might hurt me (thinking he was my lover), but I explained that he was only a friend. After a few months, my uncle was OK with him.

We became friends after that. William was such a confident guy with a thirst for human knowledge. He wanted to know everything about the human body and life. I tried to show him about humans as best I could, and he seemed satisfied. After 4 years, we fell in love in late December of 1471.


	4. Chapter 3: The Confession

Chapter 3: That Princess and That Reaper, Confession

It was the middle of December. William had covered my eyes so that I could not see as we were walking somewhere on the outskirts of town through the snow. I heard a few animals running around the area, their feet crunching in the snow. He was wearing a black winter coat with his usual student reaper uniform. I had a purple cape with some fur on my sleeves, a long-sleeve pink dress with white details, and brown boots.

"Where are we going, Will?" I asked.

"The forest **,** " he replied.

"Wait **,** what?"

"Just trust me, I know where we are going **,** " William responded.

"Oh, alright. Just make it quick **,** please. I'm getting cold **,** " I joked. I did not know why he was taking me to the forest, but I let him lead me anyway. Worst choice of my life.

After a little while longer of walking, he uncovered my eyes. He was smiling in excitement. We were in an oddly familiar part of the forest. _Strange…why does it feel like I've been_ _here before? I've never been to the forest in my life. But, perhaps, I have been here once upon a dream._ This part of the forest looked dead yet beautiful. There was a throne made by the branches of young trees. Ponds with gray lily pads and small gleams of dying lights. Figures of small fairies carved (or part) of the trees and plants.

 _So, familiar._

William noticed I was getting distracted by the forest.

"You alright, Catrina?"

"Y-yes. I am. It's just, I feel like I know this place, even though I never knew this place existed. You know?"

William's eyes widened as his smile faded. He looked quite dumbfounded. "Wait, you've never been here? Are you serious?" he asked. "I thought your mother might have brought you here before."

"Why would she ever bring me here? She barely even talks to me **,** " I said confusedly. _Forgive me_ _ **,**_ _God_ _ **,**_ _for my language, but what in the actual hell is he talking about?_

"It's just **–** I wanted to tell you something important in a place I thought was important to you in your homeland **,** " he said **,** slightly disappointed.

"The place I consider most important is my room. Where you could've talked to me instead of bringing me here. It's nice, I will admit. But I'm not familiar here. And what do you mean that you thought my mother brought me here? Does she know this place?" I said.

"Yes **,** " he answered.

 _I knew it. Another thing my mother never told me about._

I wanted to ask him how she knew about this place, but I wanted to hear the response from my mother. So, I took a deep breath **,** trying to calm myself down from this truth and said, "Never mind this situation. I'll ask my mother about it later. What's important now is what you were going to tell me. That's the main reason you brought me here, right?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Well, Mr. Reaper, what is it?"

"Um." He chuckled nervously and began to blush. "Oh God, I did not think I'd get this far."

"William the Reaper, nervous? My, my, isn't this new? I'm surprised, Will, I must say I've never seen you in this manner **,** " I responded. He was usually very outgoing and giddy; I didn't understand why he was so anxious at the time. William cleared his throat after hearing my response. Then he stood up straight, straightened up his glasses, got on one knee, held my hand, and opened his mouth. "Princess Catrina Blair Dean of France, I, William T. Spears, have a confession to make."

I blinked in shock. "Oh, alright, what is it?"

"I'm… I'm in love with you **,** " he finally said.

 _I'm in love with you._

I stood there **,** stunned, feeling my cheeks turn red, not knowing what to say. _By the gods… he loves me. No, this can't be, I must be dreaming_ _ **…**_ _Am I?_ "Y-you… You are?" I asked softly.

"I'm serious. I fell in love with you the first day I met you. Apart from being the most gorgeous girl I've seen, you are smart, funny, interesting, and so many other things I can't explain! I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I didn't know when or how. But I understand if you can't love me the same way. I am a reaper; you are a princess. I don't even know if this can work-" I cut him off with a kiss on the cheek. He blushed more.

 _This is my chance. I can tell him how I feel._

"William, I'm in love with you as well. When I met you, I thought you were the handsomest man in the world. Then when I got to know you better, I realized, you were the perfect man. The man of any girl's dream. I wasn't sure if an immortal man like you could love a human like me. That's why I never said anything. I was scared that you would just not care much about it **,** " I said.

William smiled. I smiled. He stood up and held my other hand. We were smiling at each other and blushing. He then started to get close to me, and closed his eyes. I did the same. One moment to another, we kissed. It was my first kiss. I did not think I would get to kiss him. It was the happiest day of my life. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I did not want the kiss to end. But it had to.

"So, does this mean we are an official couple?" William asked.

"I think so. Yes. We are a couple **,** " I replied.

"Should we tell your family and people about this?" he asked.

"Now, now **,** William **,** don't get too carried away. We can tell my family but not the people yet. Let's take it step by step **,** " I answered calmly. _Oh, my goodness. I have a love now. I'm so happy._ "Should we tell your family too, William?"

"I don't see why not. But we should tell them later, since I can only visit them once every two months **,** " William said.

After our confession, we told my mother. She didn't seem very interested in it, but nonetheless, alright with it. I did ask her about the forest, but she said it wasn't important. Of course, I was displeased with her answer, but I expected it. My uncle **,** however, seemed quite disturbed. He didn't like the fact that I was with an immortal man. Vlad thought I could meet a person of my own race. Vlad's wife was quite happy for me, though. She even joked about our wedding day. Then in February of 1472, William's parents (who were both reapers) came by surprise. At first **,** they were a bit displeased, but they ended up liking me.

Everything seemed fine. William said I was going to live longer than expected. Of course, he lied to me. Because December came.

/

 **Authors note(?):**

 **I think from now on the chapters will the edited/ revised by an online friend I met 2 weeks ago. She's pretty good at it. Hopefully you all enjoy it.**

 **Edited/revised by Naminem, founder of the SebastianxWilliam group on Deviantart. (just search it up. i ant paste links here apparently)**


End file.
